


Pulse Point

by yikesola



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Discovering Dan’s sensitive neck had been one of the highlights of their first visit together. And has been something Phil has looked forward to indulging in on every visit since. Dan had been almost shy about it when he first told Phil. Dan’s hardly shy about it now.A fic about post-filming energy and locations.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469918
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Pulse Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece for [doineedtohaveawordwithyou](http://doineedtohaveawordwithyou.tumblr.com/) 💞

Dan isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to filming with Phil— with _the_ AmazingPhil! Better even than filming with him is the absolute high that floods them both afterwards, where they’re still buzzing from being “on” for the camera, and looking for any good outlet for that energy. 

He had loved that after they filmed “phil is not on fire” that very first visit. He’d loved it after they filmed “How To Befriend Your Favourite Internet Stars” the trip after. That energy had flooded the entire filming of the Christmas Adventure, and definitely contributed to what made the blow job he’d gotten following the filming of “phil is not on fire 2” one of the best he can fucking remember. And that energy is crackling for them now, but not up north in Phil’s bright blue and green bedroom. It is instead bouncing off the brown bedroom walls in Dan’s currently parent-less, brother-less, boyfriend-filled home. 

They’ve just finished filming a video tentatively called “AmazingDan” and he won’t admit it, but Phil reading off _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like spaghetti, Let’s go fuck_ may still be playing on repeat in his head. For reasons. 

And okay, maybe also _penis, Dan, penis, penis, penis_ because of Phil’s giggle after that was followed by a question about their favourite fruit. 

He’s also obsessed with the cardigan currently covering Phil up, dark and emphasizing his long arms. Dan kisses Phil on the small patch of carpet by his bed, pulling at the garment and thinking about how Phil really doesn’t wear enough cardigans, really should wear them more, but really should be wearing much less clothing in this particular moment. 

He stops kissing Phil long enough to pull off his own hardly lighter cardigan because the same is true for him. 

*

There’s so much warmth in the air from the summer sun falling through Dan’s window. They’re both in shorts and they’ve both stripped their shirts off, but even still Phil is distracted by the constant warmth of Dan’s skin. He gravitates towards it like every lizard instinct he may or may not possess, draping himself over Dan’s body on his tiny bed and breathing him in. He bites at Dan’s pierced ears because he needs somewhere for the energy he’s filled with to go. 

And because the sounds Dan makes when he does so are sounds he’s going to tuck into a safe secret corner of his brain. Tucked away to be pulled out later when he’s all alone up north and missing Dan like crazy. 

Even better, he knows so well, are the sounds Dan makes when Phil gets his lips on Dan’s neck.

 _Fuck_ , it drives him absolutely crazy how much Dan loves attention to his neck. Phil is more than happy to lavish said attention— more than happy to bite down on the soft skin, more than happy to lick soothingly along those bite marks, more than happy to suck dark purple bruises onto Dan’s summer tanned skin. Dan melts underneath him, letting out delicious sounds that Phil occasionally leaves his neck for in favour of swallowing them. Sounds of all variety: whimpers and moans and swears and words that don’t mean anything but certainly spur Phil on. 

Discovering Dan’s sensitive neck had been one of the highlights of their first visit together. And has been something Phil has looked forward to indulging in on every visit since. Dan had been almost shy about it when he first told Phil. Dan’s hardly shy about it now. 

*

It seems to take a great effort for Dan to wrench his eyes open, but he manages. It’s just that Phil is so fucking good at what he does, and right now he’s doing it in a particularly good place. Tiny nips with teeth that aren’t always so gentle on his pulse point. Dan loves it so fucking much. 

With his eyes open and his brown bedroom walls readily in view, it hits him again how weird it is to be doing this here. Not weird exactly, but different. He’s more accustomed to Phil’s bedroom being the place where he doesn’t have to worry, where he gets these amazing sensations running through his body. The few times they’ve messed around in his bedroom, he’s always struck by memories of his early explorations and how they were never this fucking good. Even all the hours spent over Skype with Phil, where he was in this bedroom but his laptop screen filled with a bedroom he’d at the time never been in before, just doesn’t have the same connotations. 

He’s in his own head. He wants out, before he gets stuck there. He wants to focus on this moment, only this, to enjoy it fully. 

And that’s when Phil, almost as though he knew or maybe it was just good timing, grinds his hips down into Dan’s and everything else but how fucking good that felt is pushed from his mind. 

He whimpers out a, “Please, Phil,” and even though he’d asked for nothing in particular, Phil gives him everything. 

Phil fiddles with the buttons on both of their shorts while Dan can only trace his hands unhelpfully along all the bare skin he can reach. All the while Phil is licking fat wet stripes across Dan’s Adam’s apple. Soon Phil has a hand wrapped round both of their cocks, clumsy but good after all the frenzied energy in the air has built to this. They’re slick only with sweat and precome but it’s enough as Phil strokes them and moves back to Dan’s pulse point to insistently work on a mark. 

It hardly takes any time at all after that. Dan’s vision blurs and his breath hitches and he hears his own voice echoing in his ears as it chokes on Phil’s name. He feels Phil shaking above him, he feels the mess on their stomachs. 

Phil is still at Dan’s neck. He places dazed, lazy kisses along the buzzing skin. 

The post-filming energy has been properly funnelled and they’re both exhausted— happy and warm and wrapped in each other, but exhausted. Dan wants a nap, but he knows before he can get one they have to clean up and redress. A few minutes more, he thinks. A few minutes more of Phil’s lips on his neck, a few minutes more of this closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189813708839/pulse-point) !


End file.
